Naruto one shots
by Braebrae10
Summary: Basically Naruto one shots, no it's not character x character, it's where you place your name . So hope you like it
1. Hidan one shot

I was taking a walk in the forest when i heard someone talking.

"Do we really have to find this chick and kill her?!"A man with stunning silver hair and a red 3 bladed scythe said.

" need the money!And if were lucky she'll have some money on her!"A man with a mask that covered his whole head other then his pink and green eyes said.I know who they are!They're from the Akatsuki!The silver hair one is Hidan and his partner is Kakuzu!I wonder who they're talking about.

"Well she's some where near!We should have asked for a picture of her!"Hidan Hidan walked off leaving Kakuzu standing there.

I think i should leave before i'm caught.I started to back up from behind the tree making sure Kakuzu wouldn't notice me when i bumped into person grabbed my arm.I turned my head to see Hidan.

"Where do you think your going?"He said.I wonder if it was me they were talking about.

"I was just going home!Can i go?"I said trying to get out of his he laughed with a grin.

" 're coming with us!"He started to pull on my arm forcing me to walk with Kakuzu looked towards us and his eyes widened a little but before Hidan saw his eyes went back to normal.

"And I'm guessing your name is _."Kakuzu said.I nodded.

" what?!"I said still trying to get out of Hidan's grip.

"You're coming with us!"Hidan said.

'Oh great this is ganna go the wrong way today.'I thought as Hidan started to drag me.I got annoyed by this so i just stopped all together.

"Hey!Why did you stop?"I just gave Hidan a glare and stayed put.I even sat on the looked like he was getting pissed but when i thought he was ganna hurt me he came up to me and flung me over his shoulder!

"Hey!Put me down!"I said struggling a laughed at this but didn't say a word.I stopped after like 10 minutes of trying to get free.

"Finally stopped."Hidan seemed to whisper to himself.I don't get what were doing or where were going but i'm not sticking around to find out.

"Can you put me down?"I asked.

"Nope!"is all Hidan said.

"But i need to go."I looked at Hidan and i think he knew what i sighed and set me down.

"Got 5 minutes!"He i was far enough away i did the right hand signs and said.

"Shuriken Shadow Doppelganger Technique!"When i said this almost like a million shurikens appeared near me floating then they all headed straight for Kakuzu and Hidan.

I didn't see what happened after that because i ran the moment i finished the jutsu.I ran and ran for a hour.I looked behind me and saw that they gave up following me.I sighed.I started to slow down and soon enough i was walking.I continued to walk until i reached a giant stone wall.I knew where i was when a hidden door started to it was fully open i saw none other then Itachi Uchiha.

"Well well...look at what we have here."He said as i notice a guy coming up from behind was his partner is a friend i met like 5-10 years ago.

"Hello Itachi,Kisame."I said looking at them.

"_!What are you doing here?!"Kisame asked me.

" you know this girl?"Itachi said looking to Kisame.

"Yes he knows me!We met like 5-10 years ago!And i didn't come here on purpose!"I explained.

I saw a smirk play across the Uchiha's he darted towards like i have to fight!When he was close enough i did the right hand signs and said.

"Fire Style: Fireball Technique!"Then fire started to come out of my mouth and headed straight to was to close to dodge my attack.'This was ganna be a interesting battle.'Well i thought before i was knocked out.

~~2 hours later!~~

I woke up to see i was in a room with no windows 4 doors and 2 beds.I was on one of the beds.I'm guessing that 2 of those doors are closets and 1 leads to a hallway and the other is a bathroom.I looked around to see if i could find anything useful to help me escape.I saw a scythe near the bed and instantly i knew i was in Hidan's bed.I headed for the door but when i started to open it someone came in and bumped right into me.I fell to the floor.

"Ow."i said before i looked up to see seemed like he was glad but a little mad that i bumped into him.

"Good your up."He said letting out a hand to help me up.I took he may be evil but he's...oh i can't fall in love at a time like this!

"Why am i here?"I asked him once i was fully to my feet.I looked to see that our faces were inches apart.I started to blush so i backed up a little but Hidan put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.I started to blush even more.

"Your here because your ganna join the Akatsuki!"He said.I was surprised.I'm _NOT _a S-rank Ninja!I'm not even a ninja!I stoll this head band from the mist when i went there last time because i was doing a mission for my self!I trained my self and never went to a academy!

"I'm sorry but i can't!"I said as i started to push him away from me as i try to back up but end up getting pulled even closer to him.

"Why not!?"He asked.

"The Akatsuki is built off of S-rank criminals!And i'm not S-rank!I'm more of a B or C-rank!And i'm not even a ninja!"I looked at me confused.

"Then why do you have the Hidden Mist headband?"He asked.

"Because i stole it from a Mist ninja that i killed!I needed to use it for my own needs!I didn't go to a academy!I didn't have a sensei!I trained myself!"I said while he loosened his grip.

"How did you?"He asked in interest.

"I stole scrolls and other things i could use!I fake being a ninja so i can get passed different tasks!"I said and pushed away from him.I was finally out of his grip.I sat on his bed.A smirk played across his face.

"Well then your perfect to join the Akatsuki!"He said.I was so confused.

"How am i?"I asked.

"You did what you need to without a second thought and you killed people so you could get things done even if killing wasn't needed!"He i killed a few people in the past and i never had a second thought on what i was ganna do.I had it all planned out.I sighed.

"Fine."I he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of his room and to the living has 3 couches and 2 chairs + a flat screen tv!I saw everyone in there except Pein and Konan.I noticed that Madara was here but i knew he went by the name Tobi.I walked over to the middle couch and sat down next to knew me because we have done some business in the i was pulled out of my thoughts when i was getting a death huge from...Madara?!  
"Tobi!Get off me!"I looked at me confused because they never introduced themselves and yet i knew Tobi's name."What?!"I said then everyone just went back to what they were doing.

"Tobi good boy!_ good girl!"I looked at him with my death glare and he let go because Madara knew that when ever i did that i was in no mood to be yelled or talked to in the fake kid tone he used.

"Okay now what do i have to do?"I asked Hidan who came and sat next to me.I looked at him and he had a grin.

"Well usually you'd have to fight for your ring and cloak but since Kisame has seen you fight and knows your strong so you don't need to."I sighed because i don't like to fight except when needed."So you can do whatever tell your needed for something."As he said that Pein walked in.

"_.Come with me."He said then walked out.I sighed and followed we got to his office he sat behind his desk and i sat in the chair in front of him."I know how strong you are and that your a better addition then here you go."He handed me a cloak and a ring.

"Anything else?"I asked.

"You have to share a room with Hidan and Kakuzu."He said.I don't wanna share a room with them!

"Does it have to be them?"I asked.

" was Hidan's idea for you to join so your his responsibility."I sighed and walked out.I headed towards the door on the other side of the living room when i was stopped by Hidan.

"Where are you going?"He asked.

"I'm going for a walk."I let go.

"Can i come?"He asked.I nodded yes and he smiled as we continued out the a while of silence i said.

"Why did you want me to join?"I looked at him and he was already looking at me.

"Uh...You just seem really strong."He looked 's one of the signs a guy likes you!If a guy likes you he turns his head after saying something to hide his blush!We continued to stopped at a sat against a tree and he patted next to him.I walked over and sat next to all of a sudden i was hit with a kunive!

"Ow!"Then Itachi appeared."Itachi!Why did you do that?!"I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Your spying."He said.

"What are you talking about?!She'd never do anything like that!"Hidan said protecting i started to cough up blood because the kunive hit directly in my stomach!"_!Are you okay?!"He kneel down beside me.

"I-i'm fine.I need to get to a hospital quick!"I Hidan picked me up bridal style right before i blacked out.

~~~4 hours later~~~

I woke up in Hidan's i looked to my right i saw fell asleep right next to me.I started to blush because he has his arms around my waist.I tried to get out of bed without waking him up but i was pulled back down.I looked over my shoulder to see Hidan fully awake.

"Where do you think your going?"He said with a smirk.I just blushed as he pulled me closer to Itachi walked eyes and Hidan shot up.

"I told you to stay away from her!She's a lier!"Itachi was it!I'm sick and tired of this!

"Itachi!I know why you hate me but that wasn't me!That was my twin!She told you she had a twin!And that's me!I'm sick of being treated this way!It's all because of her i don't have any friends!It's like what you did to your brother,Sasuke!You left him and he left the entire village for power!My sister left me and made a bad reputation!No one knew about me and thought i was her!So every village i tried to make friends but they all hate me!And no one knows she's DEAD!"I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran out of the room leaving Itachi and Hidan in there.

I ran and ran untill i was at least 10 miles away.I was at where me and Hidan had met.I sat down against a tree and closed my eyes holding my legs and my head tucked in them.I sarted to cry because i was the one who had to kill my sister and i miss her.I felt someone put a hand on my back.I looked to see Itachi.

"I'm sorry.I never believed her when she said she had a since she used me."He he got up and left.I tucked my head back between my legs and arms.

After a few minutes i felt someone hug me.I looked to my left and saw Hidan.I leaned into his arms and tucked my head in his a few minutes i finally stopped crying and looked up to looked at me and suddenly Hidan kissed me!I didn't know what to do. So I kissed he broke he said.

"I love you _. Please be mine."I smiled and he smiled back.I hugged him and he hugged back.

"I love you to Hidan!"And we stayed there all we got back in the morning some people were mad because we weren't aloud to be out all night and blah blah blah!

**THE END**


	2. Kakuzu one shot

I was walking down to where i needed to get my bounty when i saw two from the Akatsuki.I knew one was named Kakuzu but i didn't know the others name.I knew Kakuzu would do anything for money.I saw he had one of the monks from the got someone with more money on their hands while i got this dude on my i continued enough they noticed me.

"Who are you?!"The silver haired guy said.

"That is no concern of yours."I said and walked right passed them.I was stopped by the silver hair grabbing my arm.

"Tell us or I'll kill you."He said.

"But you're on a mission, correct, so you need to stick with it then maybe later on if we meet again i would have the pleasure beating of you in combat."I said and pulled my arm out of his grip."Now will you excuse me I've gotta turn this in."I said and continued walking.

(I got bored so they separate for a few days!So a few days later!)

I was walking through the forest when i heard fighting going on and i looked to see Kakuzu and the other dude fighting with some leaf i thought hey!If i help the Akatsuki out i might get a reward!I saw that they were loosing so i came up behind the man, i think his name was Kakashi, and knocked him out.

"That was easy."I said looking at the now knocked out Kakashi.I pulled out my bingo book and flipped through to see if this guy was in it and he wasn't so i closed my book and started to walk away.

"Hey!Who are you?!"I knew it was the silver haired dude again so i sighed and turned around.

"My name is _ _. Now is there something i can help with or can i go?"I asked with my arms crossed.

"Well since you knocked out Kakashi and you seem like your strong do you wanna join the Akatsuki?"He asked.I was confused then i said.

"What's in it for me?"I asked.

"Well you would have the benefit of being with me!"He said with a smirk.

"That's not a benefit that's the complete opposite!"I said while his smirk disappeared."Last time we met i said that next time we met i would have the pleasure of beating you so to join the Akatsuki i would have to beat one of the members in combat so I'll join if your the one i get to fight."I said with a smirk.

"Follow us."Kakuzu said.I followed them to the thing was i already knew where the hideout was.I found out that the silver haired dude's name is Hidan and how he is completely we got there everyone started staring at because i had blood spots on my cloths from my last went and sat down on the couch while i followed Kakuzu to Pein's i know who Pein is but that's because i ran into him once.I heard him say enter from behind the walked in and he didn't notice me yet.

"I believe your mission was a success."He nodded then Pein finally noticed me."Hello _. What can i do for you?"He asked.

"I was hopeing to join the Akatsuki."I was a bit surprised but he shook it off.

"You'll have to fight to there anyone in particular you wanna fight?"He asked.

"Hidan!"I said right off the bat.

"Are you sure?"He asked.I nodded."Very will fight him tomarrow."

"Why not right now?"I asked.

"Because he just got back from a you do beat him you will have to share a room with them."He said.

"Why?I don't need to sleep inside."I said.

"I don't wanna show her to her new room."He said.I sighed and followed Kakuzu was silent until we got to a door with a little blood on it.

"This will be our room."he said.

"Can i ask you something?"I said as we walked into the room while i set my stuff next to the empty closet.I saw Kakuzu nod."Why do you wear that mask?"I looked towards seemed like he didn't want to answer because he walked out of the room a few seconds after i asked.I sighed and walked out as well.I walked to the living room and sat between Tobi and Itachi while stealing the TV remote from was watching 100 ways to die.I changed it too the how to draw channel and got out my sketch pad.

"I was watching that!"Itachi said.I didn't listen and kept on watching and learning how to draw a perfect rose.I had the remote hidden under part of Tobi's robe but he didn't know.

"I know but i've seen it a million i changed it to something i wanted to do."I said still drawing.

"Change it back."He said.

" the episode you were watching is the one where you just jump from a cliff.I know every episode from it and i do not want to watch those again."I said simply.

"Where is the remote?"He asked.

"Right under your nose."I looked confused.

"What does that mean?"He asked.

"Here i'll give you a riddle and if you figure it out then you'll know where the remote is!Okay."I said.

"Okay."He said.

"Here's the riddle:

**It's hidden in the room**

**Under the one thing you find annoying**

**But it may not be a thing at all**

**It seems no one knows where**

**Except the one who put it there**

**It is under but over now**

**And is still hiding under your nose**

**There it goes**

(I know it sucks but it fits!XD )

:That was the riddle."I looked confused a little.

"I don't get it."He show was done and the cooking show was coming on.

"Which means you don't get the remote."I said then grabbed it from under part of Tobi's robe and changed it to the next saw me grab looked dumb founded.

"That wasn't fair!"Itachi said.

"It doesn't need to be. I gave you clues in the first line was **It's hidden in the room. **Which means it was in this next line was **Under the one thing you find annoying. **Which all of you think Tobi is annoying...well and next line said **But it may not be a thing at all. **Which meant that it wasn't a thing it was a next 2 lines pointed out that Tobi didn't even know it was next line was **It is under but over now. **Which meant it was partly showing from under his next line told that you need to look a bit the last line meant that it was about to be it turns out your not at all as smart as you seem."I seemed to be mad but walked out instead.I smirked at this.I had broken down the all mighty Itachi Then Kakuzu walked in.

"What was that about?" He asked while sitting down next to me where Itachi was before he left.

"Oh i out smarted him with a riddle he couldn't figure out to get the remote back."I said and hid the remote back under Tobi's noticed but didn't say any thing.

"I bet i can figure it out."He said.

"Oh really? 10,000 yen says you can't!"I said and looked at him giving him a grin.I could tell he was grinning back.(10,000 yen is $126 in US money)

"10,000 yen says i can."He said.

"Alright! It's a deal!"I said.

"Hey!That isn't a good bet!"Hidan said.

"Actually i think it is."I said.

"No!I'll choose what you each get if the other wins okay!"Hidan said.

"I don't know..."I said.

"Come on!"He said.

"Only if Kakuzu says you can because i don't trust you!"I said.

"Sure."Kakuzu said.I shot him a little grinned...I'm ganna regret this.

"If you win girly you get 20,000 yen."Okay that's reasonable."And if Kakuzu wins you have to kiss him!"Hidan said.

"NO!"I said.

"COME ON!YOU SAID I COULD!"Hidan said.

"NO!KAKUZU SAID YOU CAN BUT I'M NOT DOING THAT!"I though i kinda liked Kakuzu but i wasn't ganna kiss him on a bet!"IT'S A STUPID BET!"

"COME ON!"Hidan said.

"Fine but not in front of anyone else if he does win the bet."I said in a whisper.

"So it's a bet then!"I said.I want the 20,000 yen($252 us money).I know i like Kakuzu but i don't want him to know that.

"Bring it on."He said.

" it is:

**It's hidden in the room**

**Under the one thing you find annoying**

**But it may not be a thing at all**

**It seems no one knows where**

**Except the one who put it there**

**It is under but over now**

**And is still hiding under your nose**

**There it goes**

"Can you figure it out?"I said.

" Tobi's robe."Kakuzu said as he grabbed it and changed the channel to Law And Order.

"HA!"Hidan yelled.I gave him a glare."Now you have to kiss Kakuzu!"

"Shut up."I couldn't Kakuzu lie so i wouldn't have to kiss ?Why wouldn't he lie?Does he like me back? only cares about money.

"So!Pay up your bet!"Hidan said.

"I'm not doing it in front of everyone!"I only people who weren't in the room was Pain,Konan,Itachi,and Sasori.

"It's not everyone!Just Deidara,Tobi,Kisame,Zetsu,and me!Not everyone is here!"Hidan .He's smarter then he seems.

"NO!I MENT ANYONE!"I said.I crossed my arms.

"Fine!But you still have to do it!"Hidan said.I heard Kakuzu sigh.

"Let's get this over with."kakuzu said as he stood looked at me as i stood up and followed him to his soon to be went in and shut the door.I sat on the bed and Kakuzu sat next to me.

"Do you really wanna do this?"I asked with out looking at didn't he lifted my chin up and made me look at had his mask mouth had some stiches at the ends but i didn't notice cause i was looking into his eyes.

"You know I cheated right?"He says then he kissed me!I was just surprised at first but then i kissed we broke he said.

"I really like you, and cheated for you."He said.I smiled.

"I like you too."I smiles as saying what happens next, up too you.(Except you do beat Hidan by knocking his head off!XD)

**THE END**

**(hoped you liked it! ^^ if you are a quotev reader, you may have read this already. It is simple. I have an account on there as well. So please do not report this because this is mine. Thank you! ^^)**


	3. Sasori one shot

I'm walking home from a was a success but it was to kill a whole clan and now I'm ganna be kicked out of my whole kinda sucks but i never had any friends.I sneaked into my old house and gathered my there was a explosion outside.I ran out to see 2 men in cloaks with red had short red hair and the other had long blond hair.I knew they were Sasori and why are they here?Sasori looked at me then back at Deidara.

"Found let's get her and leave."He said then started running towards !

"What do you want?"I said then he stopped almost 1 foot in front of me.

"To take you to join the Akatsuki."He said.

"Take her!She's a murderer!"A man said off the side almost crushed by a huge stone."Get her out of here!"

"Fine.I'm not welcome here even by my father."I said to my dad.I started walking with them but stopped with my back faced toward my dad."By the way.I was given the mission after i joined the anbu black ops by the elders.I didn't want to do it, but i had no father."Then i was gone never to see my father again.I was silent the whole half until.

"So why am i requested to join the Akatsuki?"I asked them.

"You have great power and after killing the 2nd strongest clan we saw we needed you."Deidara said."And what's your name?"

"_."I said.

"Well I'm-"He started to say but i interrupted him.

"Deidara and he's Sasori. Yeah yeah.I know who you are and i don't give a shiiit"I said partly lying cause Sasori is kinda cute.

"See your like Hidan."Sasori said.I had an anime sweat drop.

"I am SO not like 's a stupid asss pervert!"I i sighed and said."He's right behind me isn't he."

"Yeah."I heard Hidan say behind me.I turned and faced same old Hidan.

"Look it's not my fault your a perv."I said with a tiny smirk.I saw Sasori ,in the corner of my eye, Hidan got mad and try to attack me but with in a second i was 3 feet away."Can't catch me."I said and smirked even ran over to me and i popped behind Sasori."Nothing.I really thought you were supposed to be the strong,immortal not."I said in a mocking he disappeared.'Where did he go?' i thought.

"I am."He said behind me.I turned in surprise then he kissed me!I try ed to push away but i couldn' he stopped i backed off and slapped him.

"WHAT THE FUKC!"I smirked.

"What.I know you must fukcing love me!"He said with an even bigger smirk.

"HELL NO!"I yelled then walked over to Sasori and Deidara.

"What?It was either that or i should follow the 'Miss me Miss me now you gotta kiss me!' ...either way i still got the kiss!"He said.I got mad then ran up to him punch his head off."HEY!"He yelled.

"Good luck getting up."I said with a smirk but it faded then i turned to the others."NEVER speak of this again."I said then gave them a death except Sasori's, his was a bit is just too cute!Then we continued to walk to the we walked in i was greeted by Pein.

"Welcome to your new home _!"He said but didn't course.

"What ever.I should have gotten rid of Hidan earlier so keep him away from me!"I said then walk to the couch i saw and sat in between Itachi and Kisame but Kisame got up and left then Sasori sat next to course the Akatsuki is watching 1000 ways to die!I take the remote from Itachi and change it to Saw 2.

"I was watching that!"Itachi protested.

"SO?!I don't care!I just threw my life away for a stupid anbu black opps mission and my family hates me!I don't even want to hear anything outta you cause I just changed the channel!"I said mad but still looked at the T.V..Then it was almost done when.

"Pein told me to show you to your room."Sasori said coming from the did he leave?I never i nodded, throwing the remote on Itachi's lap, then followed opened the door to a room with 2 beds.

"Um who am i sharing the room with?"I asked trying not to sound i saw 3 empty, one with puppets and parts with poison jars,and one with clay objects.

"Me and 'll have to pick which bed you'll sleep . Deidara's hands drool so i don't think you'd like to sleep with him."Sasori said.

I blushed a little at the thought of sharing a bed with Sasori but i quickly hide it."I can sleep on the floor if you want.I don't need a bed."I said and looked at him.

"It's okay.I don't usually use it i'm watching tv or something."He said. I knew he was lieing. He DID want me to sleep in his bed. 'Why?' I thought but ignored it.

"Oh. Okay."I said then started to walk off.

"Hey _?"He asked. I stopped and turned to him.

"Yeah?"I looked from the floor to me.

"Tonight the others are ganna be gone for a minnie party and they won't notice your not with them so do you wanna hang out tonight?"He asked.

"Sure."I said after a bit of i continued walking towards the living i walked into the living room the couch was full with Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Tobi,and Kisame.I walked over to looked up at me as i crossed my arms.

"What?"He asked.

"Can I speek with you, in private."I said. He sighed and got up then started to walk away."Dumbo!"I said then sat in his old spot. He turned to see me here.

"Hey!I was sitting there!"He said.

"But you got up which means it's not your spot anymore."I said. Then looked at the were watching Scream 1."Really guys?Scream 3 is way better."I said. Then got up from boredness."Okay you can have your old spot back."I said then walked to the kitchen. No one was in here so I went through the cubboards to find a snack. Nothing. I sighed. 'They really need to start getting groceries more.'I thought.I then start to roam the halls from bore-dome. I found a door with blood on it. Hidan's room.I smirked thinking of all the pranks i could do. I then noticed the door next to his was clean. Probably Kisame's or Itachi's. I quickly switched the doors. Then i heard someone comming. I hid behind a plant near by. Hidan was coming and was talking to Sasori.

"You have to leave her alone. She isn't a play toy for you."Sasori told Hidan.

"Hey. A girl is a girl and all girls should be my play toys!"Hidan he walked into Itachi's/ Kisame's room. He screamed. I bursted out laughing giving my hiding place both looked at me. It was the first time i've smiled since i've gotten here.

"You are seriously stupid Hidan, and by the way. There is NOTHING in the world that is ment to be your play need to actually look for your true love if you want love, and it ain't me!"I said getting up and walking away.I was surprised. Hidan didn't make any comeback. I walked around then went to my/Sasori's/Deidara's was almost 5 and i didn't want to be up when most of the Akatsuki leave cause they might make me go to. So i lay down in Sasori's/my bed.I yawn and turn off the lights then try and get some sleep.I end falling asleep faster then thought.

~~~3 hours later~~~

I wake up to see it's 8. I sigh and sit up then i see Sasori on the other side of the bed asleep. Well, least i thought he was, then he opened his eyes and looked at me then smiled. I lightly smiled then my stomach chuckles.

"Looks like someone's hungry. We can go out to eat 'cause there's not much to eat here."He said also sitting up.I laughed at that.

"I know.I went through the cupboards in the kitchen earlier."I chuckled at that.

"Where would you like to eat?"Sasori asks.

"I'm hungry for some ramen."I say and smile smiles both stand up then walk to the door. When i open the door i see Kakuzu.

"Hey, we're heading to the party. You 2 should come."Kakuzu says.

"We will now we're ganna go out to the way, could we have some money Kakuzu?"I ask.

"Only if you promise to come to the party."Kakuzu says and grins.I sigh and he hands me some money.

"Thankies!"I say and me and Sasori run off to the ramen shop near by. After we eat and pay for our food we start towards the party.

"Do we have to go?"Sasori asks.

"Come on, it'll be fun!Besides, think of all the things we could make them do in truth or dare."I say when we get to the door of the party.I knock and right away Kakuzu answered it.

"Just in 're about to start Truth or Dare."He says and let's us in. I look at Sasori and we both walk sat next to each other on the 2 person couch.

"Sasori, truth or dare?"Hidan asks Sasori.

"Dare."I whisper into Sasori's ear.

"Truth."Sasori says.

"No, _ told you to so you get dare."Hidan grins knowing Hidan would do that."I dare you to kiss _."Hidan says and grins.I blush.

"um, can i do something else?"Sasori asks as faint-un-noticable blush appears on his sighs but grins.

"Okay, you have to go into the bedroom and stay in there for an hour..."Hidan says, walks into the bedroom."With _!"HIdan says at the last turns back to get out but i'm pushed into him as the door is shut and locked behind me.I blush even more and start to get off Sasori.

"S-sorry."I say and try to hide my blush while getting off him.

"it's okay. It isn't your fault."Sasori says also blushing.

"Are you blushing?"I ask actually noticing it, even in this dark.

"N-no."sasori says then looks away to hide it.I walk closer to him.

"Why didn't you want to kiss me earlier?"I ask him.

"I-i have my reasons."He says.

"Yeah."I say and giggle."No wonder you wanted me to not pick Deidara's bed and not come to this party.1, you knew Hidan would dare you to kiss me and 2, you like me."I say the last part looks at me nods slowly and looks to the ground.

"Yeah, you're right.I-i'm sorry i didn't tell you before...I-i just..."He started but i interupted him.

"It's okay."I say and smile.I walk closer to we're not even a foot looks up at me.I smile and look into his grins and wraps his arms around my he kisses me.I smile into the kiss and kiss back.I wrap my arms around his we break he says.

"Ever since i saw you i liked Hidan kissed you, i wanted to kill know that."Sasori says and grins.I smile.

"Yeah."I say.

"Be mine?"He asks.

"of course."I say and smiles to and kisses me again, i kiss back.

THE END


End file.
